The Cursed Blades
by itachianimefan
Summary: A Kanda Story! Yeah! AU. Kanda has some serious issue between a 'curse' he recieved from Lenalee. He teams with Allen who also has a 'curse' to eliminate the problem. May include violence later on, but not too bad! Please R & R.A bit emo, sorry! :D
1. A Reason

I do not own D. Gray man!

Prologue: A reason

First it was solitude.

Loneliness.

Isolation.

In darkness.

That was what he felt lying there scrunched up on that cold winter evening. It was the feeling that he didn't have anything else to live for. It was the feeling that he didn't have anything to care for. It was like the living dead. He sat there for hours and hours, staring blankly into space, allowing the cold to nip at his limbs over and over again. Its dull pain was eased at every strike, but it made no difference to him. He just sat there.

Then, finally he looked up to see all the bodies around him.

Blood.

Bodies.

Weapons.

Lying all over the ground and he was in the midst of it, the only survivor of the three hundred people who were attacked, tortured and murdered. The only one who was breathing the wretched cold air into his lungs. Why was he alive, to see only more pain and suffering? Unintentionally, he dropped his sword. He was too cold to even notice, but it was probably the etched words on his crafted weapon that made him glance again.

"_Excito ut servo"_

What did that mean? It did at some point have a meaning. Literally it meant strike to save, something that he managed to fail at. He let all these people die; maybe he even helped them to meet their death. And a horrible death they did die. He could see all the images flowing into his mind again. There was one person that remained particularly sharp in his mind. It was a girl, perhaps of the age of six or seven. Brown hair and green eyes, the most handsome green eyes he had ever seen. At first she smiled, the flash of white on her teeth attracted his attention. She didn't know anything, the stupid kid who reached out to him. And that's when the sword flew into her side, over and over again. He made no face as he watched the warm blood flow out of her little body onto the icy snow-covered ground. It was truly a beautiful sight to see red and white, entwined together.

More people rushed out, to see the little girl fall in the snow. Her eyes were still open, staring at her killer until her life eased out of her. Her eyes were shocked and afraid, but then again, most humans' eyes were when they were on the verge of death. Her mouth was slightly open as if to say something to him. And he knew what that something was.

It was "I forgive you."

He didn't know why, but he knew it was right. Scowling he got up from the thawed ground he rested on for hours. His limbs groaned that they had to be of use now. Picking up his bloody sword he dragged himself onwards. Not sure why he even wanted to leave. He didn't want to live on anymore. He just wanted it to end. Why didn't one of the villagers attack him? Why couldn't they just stab an axe or a sickle into his cursed back?

The answer was simple.

It was because they were all too weak.

He knew it and they all had known it.

And for some reason, he didn't want to die by some weak mortal. He wanted someone of equal ability to strike him down. That was probably the only desire he had left. That's what kept him alive in the battlefield. It was his invisible shield that no one could penetrate at the moment.

"Who are you?" A hoarse voiced called out to him. He didn't even notice a person approaching. Was it finally here? A thing that could kill him and his curse? He didn't search for the source of the sound nor did he answer. He just froze as if the snow itself had entangled him with its icy power.

"Who are you?" The voice replied again, more persistent. The crunching snow behind him meant that the person was traveling by horse. He opened his chapped lips to answer.

"I am known as Kanda Yu." He replied and then turned around. The rage inside him began to burn again. Like when he attacked that little girl. It was like a fire that danced inside him. It was his ecstasy. His grip on the sword tightened. "Do you want to fight?" He asked, as the fire inside of him wanted more blood.

"No." The stranger replied. "I am here to help you." Kanda wanted to laugh at the person in front of him. A scrawny looking boy around the age of fourteen, just like himself. White hair, which matched the snow around him.

"My name is Allen Walker." The stranger said. "And I know about your curse." He added, which made Kanda a bit perplexed. No one ever understood him not even his curse. The fire inside him died down as his curiosity increased. Who was this person in front of him and how much did he know?

"How do you know?" Kanda asked dryly, lowering his weapon. The stranger in front of him smiled, a gentle and sad smile. It automatically reminded Kanda of his own. Allen's eyes locked into Kanda's.

"Why?" He repeated as if it was obvious. "Because I am just like you."

Well that's the end of chapter. It will likely be happier later on. Sorry the depressing beginning! But please leave a review. It inspires writers like me, especially for this type of story. Please also note, it will not be a yaoi and it is in an alternate universe (AU) well, that's kind of obvious too. If you like D. Gray man, perhaps you could read a chapter of my comedy, _Kanda's Journal_. I promise it will not be as depressing :D.

Thanks again.

**~Itachianimefan. **


	2. A Promise

I do not own D. Gray man!

Chapter 1: A promise

"A curse just like mine?" Kanda replied. He couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. It was just too much of a shock. "Do you even know what type of curse I am talking about here?" He pondered, some annoyance mingled in his tone.

"Naturally." Allen replied, watching the man opposite him.

"Then prove it." Kanda spat out, disliking the character in front of him by every second. Was he trying to play a game?

"I received mine from Lenalee." Allen explained. From the facial expression on Kanda's face, that explanation was good enough. He turned his back to the man and his horse was paced around.

"Her again huh?" He finally said. "How I've longed to kill her." Allen said nothing to Kanda's comment primarily because he thought he was talking to himself more to Allen. A light flurry began to fall on the two strangers as well as the dead bodies surrounding them. Kanda knew all too well that the bodies would soon be covered and no one would see the world of the living again. They would be locked into the world of ice—the world Lenalee ruled over. Allen got on his horse and Kanda looked up at him.

"Will you come with me?" Allen asked, slowing his horse down. Kanda looked surprised at his question.

"Why?" Kanda replied. "I have no reason to live. I might as well stay here until the ice freezes my heart."

"That may all be true," Allen began, steering his steed over to the lifeless person. "However, I still have a purpose for you." Kanda looked up. "I want you to help me kill Lenalee. I will give you anything you desire." Silence fell before them.

"I'm sorry, but no." Kanda said eyeing Allen. "I have no reason to kill her, for it was her originally that killed me. If you wish to do so, fine by me, but please leave me here, it is the only solitude I have left." Allen, who shrugged his shoulders, kicked the sides of his horse and ran off. The snowfall, which was falling more heavily, now quickly erased the faint figure of Allen from Kanda's views.

A reason to live.

A reason to fight.

Allen Walker gave him a reason. To continue breathing and he threw it away because life itself no longer interested him. Squatting down on to his original spot, which was now covered with a few centimeters of snow, he pondered all of this as he closed his eyes.

"You want power, you want strength and yet you tried again and again to accomplish this, why?" His master asked him. Kanda, putting down his blade followed his teacher to a more private room in his Japanese styled house.

_ "Because master." Kanda could manage. It was a complex situation and it was also difficult to explain it to someone so old as his master. His master could sense it was along these lines that Kanda was thinking. _

_ "You think that because I am old and grey that I have never experienced the things you have, right? How old are you know my son, twelve?" Kanda nodded and he kneeled down. _

_ "And you have found someone who has opened your heart, is that not so?" His master asked, turning his back to a red faced Kanda. _

_ "Yes. Master." Kanda muttered, looking away. It always amazed him on how much his master knew. _

_ "It's that new family that has moved to town, right?" His master continued. "What's their name? The Lee's?" _

_ "Uh…" Kanda began. _

_ "Yes, I know Komui. A very nice and thoughtful family indeed. I believe they also have a daughter around your age. Lenalee was that it?" _

_ "Yes." Kanda said. _

_ "Good," His master concluded, pouring himself and Kanda some green tea. "Now that we've got that settled, I would like to go back to the original question. You want to get strong, why?" The master got Kanda there. There was no point in trying to hide it. And so, Kanda spoke. _

_ "Lenalee, she's fragile. And she's suffered a lot. The loss of her mother and father." Kanda began. _

_ "Yes." Answered his teacher. "She's an older version of yourself, don't you see?" _

_ "And I feel sorry for her. I want to be strong to protect her." Kanda blinked and then blushed. "I'm sorry sir if that sounds…silly." Shaking his head, his teacher sipped his tea and handed Kanda's his own. _

_ "To protect someone you love is not stupid at all, though there will be many people who would discourage feelings such as love to their students. However, love is something that everyone experiences once in their lifetime." _

_ "But I want to get stronger!" Kanda protested. "I need to get stronger…for her." His teacher got up and picked up a sheathed sword on his wall. He gave it to Kanda. _

_ "Do you know what this is?" He asked. Kanda shock his head. "Open it." Kanda did as told and the most elegant crafted sword he has ever see was in his hands. "What does is mean master?" Kanda asked pointing to the words. _

_ "Ah," His master smiled and read, "Excito ut servo, strike to serve. Kanda, this sword is only powerful when you make it powerful. Not by the strength of your arms, but the strength of your heart, which only by loving others will increase that strength. I give this sword to you, no, no complaints and I wish for you to get stronger by following its carved motto." _

_ "Yes master. I will get stronger. I promise." _

_--_

Kanda opened his eyes to the bitter whiteness again. These memories, which he suppressed for two years, finally began to unravel. He thought they would at one point anyway. Still, it would be great just to remain back in those days, to where he was innocent and curious. It was also were he was foolish to fall for a thing called 'love'. Lenalee. That name still brought pain to his heart every time he thought of her.

Lenalee. The cause of all his problems.

Lenalee. The cause of all his strength.

How ironic was the girl he knew and loved.

How ironic indeed.

"You thought you could save me?" Lenalee mocked standing on his master's withered body. "Do you know, dear Kanda how much that amuses me. You actually cared for someone like me when I despised someone like you. A weak fool that followed his lowly heart instead of his mind."

_ "No." Kanda muttered in shock. Tears ran down uncontrollably. "Master." _

_ "Yes." Lenalee smiled as she stabbed the sword straight through his body again. "It was sad wasn't it? A fool died a fool's death Kanda, always remember that." _

_ "Dammit! I wanted to be strong for you!" Kanda yelled out, gripping the sword in his hand. _

_ "Yes, but you didn't did you? You know why? Because you're human, a mortal and they can never be 'strong'. But," She added. "I can make you stronger Kanda, because I am not from this world of yours." Her eyes flashed white as she smiled. She raised her sword. "You still want to become strong right, only this time to kill me." She threw the sword into Kanda's chest and he yelled out. Immediately it burned as black flames spread from the wound. _

_ "Maybe this curse will satisfy your needs." Lenalee smirked and ran away leaving Kanda in the midst of chaos. _

_--_

Kanda snapped his eyes open again. Yes. That was what happened two years ago. That cursed night. He wanted to kill Lenalee that night, but his heart said no. Even now he wanted to see her scream in pain as he did night after night after night. All because of her! Why didn't he join Allen in his quest?

Because he loved her.

And what a stupid reason was that. He thought he got rid of all his emotions especially love. But its residue still remained on his mind. He got up and grabbed his sword. All over his skin was red, burning from the frosty air in the same way on that night. And then, he began to walk in the same direction that Allen went. He was going to kill her for he knew that the thought of her was going to destroy him.

--

How long has he been walking? He no longer felt his feet nor his legs. The wind ceased to give up and acted in every way a barrier against his destination. So this what was going to kill him. The weather.

Perfect.

Digging his Muygen (sword) into the hard snow, he pulled himself further to continue walking. Don't think about the cold, about the numbness or about regret, he kept thinking to himself. Think about moving forward. Use every ounce of your energy to move forward. It came to a point where his body refused to cooperate and began to shut down. His heart rate slowed down and his breaths were shallower. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Death was at his doorstep.

--

"I knew you would come." The voice echoed over and over again in his head, almost to a point where he found it unbearable. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to see Allen staring back at him.

"…Where am I?" Kanda asked. Allen stared hard at Kanda before casually replying that he was 'safe'. Kanda looked up at the ceiling. Damp rock stared back. They were in a cave, which shielded them from the iciness outside.

"Are you thirsty?" Allen asked after some timed had passed. Kanda, too tired to say anything shock his head slightly. Allen remained seated on the rock. "I guess you should ask how I came to find you." Allen began, glancing at the fire to the left and threw a piece of wood in that direction. Immediately the flames licked it clean. "I'll tell you the truth it was some gamble." He stopped, as Kanda's eyelids were closed, hesitant to know if he was sleeping or not.

"I'm listening." Kanda replied hoarsely. Allen nodded and continued.

"I had a feeling that you, for some reason would change your mind and so I decided that I would stop at the nearest shelter, which happened to be this cave, and wait for you. It indeed was a huge gamble. I have resources only for a few days. If you had come any later, I would have left, in need of more resources and you would have died in the snow, which, I presume would not have been a big loss to yourself, since you seek death." Allen got off the rock and walked towards Kanda, placing something warm on his forehead, most probably a hot water bottle.

"My sword." Kanda muttered through his parched lips.

"I got it here." Allen said as Kanda heard a click of metal against the rock. "So are you coming with me to destroy Lenalee?" Kanda struggled to smile. "I don't really have a choice do I?" He replied.

"Not really." Allen said in an all-knowing way. "But you need to rest first."

"…I have something to ask you." Kanda started again. "Something like a condition." He added as Allen arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm listening." Allen answered back, and seated himself beside Kanda's bed. Kanda slowly opened his eyes and again stared at the ceiling, thinking of how he should tell his companion this.

"I'll come with you to destroy Lenalee." He began. Pausing to regain his energy. "However, in return, after I have helped you to erase Lenalee from all existence, I want you…" He breathed in again, "To be the one to kill me."

Silence.

"That is the only way I'll help you." Kanda added, closing his eyes. "I have no reason for this life and I can't go on living with this curse."

"But," Allen protested. "Once you defeat Lenalee, your curse will be broken! We can live normally again."

"Not me," Kanda sighed. "That life was gone, as soon as that sword pieced my flesh."

"I won't do it." Allen said firmly, "I can't." Kanda opened his eyes and turned his head to face Allen. His eyes were hard and cold.

"You will," Kanda snapped back. "Or I'll kill you."

--

Well that's the end of chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review, believe me it really helps! :D It inspires writers like me, especially for this type of story. If you like D. Gray man, perhaps you could read a chapter of my comedy, _Kanda's Journal_. I promise it will not be as depressing :D.

Thanks again.

**~Itachianimefan. **


	3. A Cursed End

Chapter 3:

Allen looked at Kanda in disbelief, how could he ask his friend to end his life? Kanda's glare however remained the same—cold and stern.

"I can't." Allen said again. "And I don't care if you kill me." Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance and then sighed. Casually he rested his hand on his cheek. "I guess I can't make you do it." He said. "But it would have been nice. To be eliminated from this world, you know, to go somewhere else." He began and then drifted away. Allen looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you like the life you have now?" he asked. Kanda smiled meekly and answered.

"I don't regard this as life." He said closing his eyes. Allen knew that the conversation was over. Kanda was exhausted and had enough to think about over the night. Carelessly he threw a twig into the flickering flame, which began to die. However, it still kept the cave warm. Allen positioned himself comfortably as possible between two rocks and then sat there, staring into space. So many things had happened since yesterday. Most importantly, he had a companion who suffered just like him—his twin cursed blade. Allen closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

_The screams were inevitable. Everyone people were running and crying, trying to save themselves and their families. Hungry flames began to hug the houses, as if they were trying to protect them from another invisible force. Allen stood there, watching the flames gain height. No one would save him. No one gave a damn. He was all alone, so if he was going to die, why not watch this magnificent mastery of fire take place? His eyes began to water as the fumes were getting stronger and had he had remained there for a few more minutes, he might not have seen a figure standing before him. At first he thought it was a wounded villager trying to get through, and then he saw a girl glaring at him. _

_ "What?" Allen asked. She smiled, not one of those kind smiles but instead a cold smile, filled of hate. She walked towards him._

_ "You have nothing, don't you little boy?" She asked in a soft voice. _

_ "I am nothing" The boy replied, looking away. He didn't want to be pestered with the same conversation again. The same one he has been trying to hide all his life. The loneliness he could bear by himself. However, there were some things that were even more painful. _

_Sadness was one. A cold emotion that made him feels insignificant. _

_Anger was another. A hot emotion that made him wants to destroy others. _

_And it was anger now that was beginning to arise. The girl smiled. "You want to be loved?" She questioned, clearly knowing the answer. _

_ "I don't want anything." The boy snapped back. "Mostly right now, for you to leave me alone." He concluded coldly. _

_ "Ah, you would do well." She said to herself than more to Allen. Quickly a dagger was in her hand and quicker than Allen had time to counter attack the thin metal blade dug deep into his chest. "Say 'hello' boy to my __**curse**__". _

_The pain was unbearable. _

_It was like his body was on fire, no worst that fire. _

_It was like his body was all under a burning metal frame. His flesh was screaming out. He was begging to die. _

_Yet he didn't. _

_He found this out five days later as he lay on the same ground. As his eyes flickered open he saw black charcoal everywhere. No one was there in the ruins, only himself and his weak body. _

_A sharp pain rang through him. Reluctantly Allen winced. He ran his hand gently over the place the dagger was and found a wound, half healed. Grinding his teeth together he looked into the distance. _

"_Curse?" He said to himself, voice hoarse and sore. Yes, he was now cursed. _

_A cursed sword. _

It took Allen a good three years to find out it was Lenalee who did this to him. It was then that he swore he would eradicate her forever. So no one else would have to suffer. He was lucky to find another person who had went through the same ordeal. Allen opened his eyes. It was indeed morning as the sun's rays began to peek through the crack in the cave. The storm had passed through. He glanced over to where Kanda was, only to not find him there. He got up and ran outside.

Kanda was practising his fighting, sword in his hand and sweat dripping down. Even in the cold place they were in. He stopped as he noticed Allen watching him and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind." He began. "I took some of the food and water in your supplies."

"Not at all." Allen answered. "Good to see you up and well." It was Kanda's turn to smile.

"Up, yes. Well? Maybe not so much," He said and continued to fight. "One question," Kanda asked not looking at Allen.

"Yes." Allen said stopping at the mouth of the cave.

"How do we find her?" Kanda continued, not wanting to say her name.

"We don't." Allen confirmed. "She'll find us."

In the dark city of Agros, a girl walked down the hall. Many servants, covered from head to toe in black bowed down to her, in respect, possibly, but mostly out of fear. Her powers were dangerous, many suspected more dangerous than her older brothers. She was indeed a curse.

The girl made her way into the main hall and then turned into a much narrow aisle which led to her brother's chamber. Pausing only for a moment, she walked briskly forward and without knocking opened the door.

"I told you Lenalee, not to do that." He brother scowled at her. Lenalee said nothing and merely blankly stared at her brother. "Urgh, don't do that girl, you look like you're possessed or something."

"I had a dream" She said dreamily, yet still in a dark tone." He brother blinked and, as he was standing before, sat down on his desk. "Yes? Well please tell me about it." He said in a softer tone.

"They're coming to kill me." She said gleefully. "Both of them." She smiled. "You know how long I've been waiting for this brother." She exclaimed. "So long! And now the moment of truth!" Her brother looked unsatisfied.  
"Really Lenalee, you need to stop dreaming these things. Forget about those insignificant humans. I really hate them, unless I'm testing on them."

"We are one brother." Lenalee said. Her brother wasn't sure how to answer. He knew about Lenalee's powers and feared them greater, despite the fact her had powers of his own as well, they we not as dark as hers. The way she looked hungrily at him when she was angry, or down on him when she was happy made him weary. Still, he couldn't yet find a way to seduce her.

"You fear me, don't you?" She said as if she could read his mind. Actually he wouldn't be surprised if she could.

"No, sister."

"You lie brother." She snapped back. "You are weak, like mother and father." She began. "You do know why they died, right brother? Because they were weak! All too weak as well as they, they had a thing for humans, similar to what you do."

"Me, Lenalee?" Komui began. "Whatever are you saying?"

"That girl you keep. The ill one. I see you nursing her and being nice to her." She said.

"Well, I-" Komui tried to explain.

"No matter," Lenalee took over. "I got rid of her the same way." She smiled, pulled out of her pocket and piece of the girl. "She wasn't very fun to kill brother, please find me someone more...fun." She said. Komui stood in disbelief.

"How could you Lenalee, she was-"

"I know what she was brother, she was garbage." She paused and looked at him in those hungry eyes again. "Brother, I don't think you understand your own kind. You follow humans wherever and I find that very annoying." She said. "In order for me to become great, I must get rid of my weaknesses." She stated. Komui looked up at her.

"What do you mean Lenalee?" He asked, a little afraid. She stepped closer until her face was a few inches from his. "You are my weakness, brother for I always loved you." She closed her bright green eyes and opened them again, only they were not green. Dark red shone back. Komui knew those eyes; it was the eyes when Lenalee was about to make a kill. Komui instinctively reached for anything behind him, but only a pen fell into his hands. Lenalee's eyes flickered towards his futile attempt.

"Oh brother," She mocked, grabbing his wrist as he yelped and let the pen fall from his hands. "You have brought me so much joy…and pain." Komui opened his mouth to say something but Lenalee continued. "But I supposed that is why your have siblings, to keep those emotions in tact." She sighed and stared at Komui. "I'll miss you brother." She said, raising her hands as daggers appeared on her fingertips. Komui was too petrified to move. "I'll make this as painless as possible." And that was the end of it.

Lenalee's eyes slowly returned to normal as she stared at her blood stained brother. She said nothing as she left and glared coldly at the servants rushing in. Of course, they didn't ask her what had occurred—they knew better than that.

"Oh my," Said one of the older servants. "I knew one day this would happened!" She began to get teary. "Poor lad, always so nice to us." Lenalee slammed the door and continued to walk. A sudden burst of happiness swelled within her. She looked straight ahead as a smile curved up her face.

"Time to play, with my rebel blades."

Stretching, Kanda looked up to the sky, which was grey as far as the horizon. A storm looked promising, it would have if Kanda had be a mere mortal. However, he knew about her, and her capabilities. Destruction made her happy and this was indeed an incoming destruction. He glanced carelessly at Allen, of who was letting his stallion free. Allen, who caught his glance smiled meekly at him.

"She was a good steed." Allen said sadly. "It would be best to let him go." Kanda said nothing and continued to look on.

"She's coming." He said, pulling out his blade, likewise, Allen did so as well.

"This is it." Allen muttered in a monotone. "Good luck." Kanda snorted and waited, not taking his eye off for once. A sudden dark cloud came down and exploded, sending Kanda and Allen back.

"Ah…it's been so long, my loyal pets." Her voice mocked in a playing tone. She was ecstatic and not afraid to show it. As much as Kanda and Allen had waited to relieve their pain, she was ready to make it worst. "Now what should we play today?" She smiled, eyes crimson.

"I don't know…" Allen began, lifting his blade, "Maybe SEND YOU TO HELL!" And charged. All his pain, all his suffered he poured into that charge. Anger hissed on the tip of his sword, and a repulsive shock ran up his arms. Still he did not move, for if he decided to even take one step back, it would have been for nothing.

"Oh my, what an angry little boy." Lenalee began as she laughed, however she did not anticipate Allen's strength as she was hit from behind and then again in the front. She lay on the ground, mostly in shock.

"…you!" She hissed and raised her fingertips. Again sharp blades appeared. Allen was not surprised and raised his sword again. "Let's go." He snapped back.

Kanda however, remained motionless. She had grown into a deadly poison plant. Beautiful, but deadly. It seemed as if his strength was wavering. Come on Kanda, he thought to reassure himself, you died on that day remember? Only your soul wanders this earth to kill this person in front of you.

That's true but…

Why was he hesitating?

Quavering with anger, he gripped his sword. It was now or never.

"DIE YOU STUPID SCUM!" Lenalee yelled and waved her arms so that Allen was thrown back. Staggering, he got back up. A thin trickle of blood ran down his visage.

"Ugh." Allen grunted through his teeth.

"You were just meant to be my pets." Lenalee began, looking at no one in particular. "The cursed blades, the twins of death, pair of steel, they all mean the same thing." She said. "You were both meant to be that, just mere…. weapons." She hinted, looking up at Allen. "You will serve me, for the remainder of your life."

"I'd rather die." Allen spat back and whipped the blood trickle with his arm. A sadistic smile wound its way around her face.

"Have it your way." She murmured. Her eyes unfocused she leapt backwards as if preparing herself for a powerful attack. Sensing some danger, Kanda ran to Allen's side.

"Finally got your act together?" Allen smiled weakly. A sideways glance was Kanda's reply. This was their moment. Lenalee, then without warning began to run towards them, eyes glowing. Kanda and Allen ran forward, bringing their strength together. Their blades began to glow a eerie red colour. For Kanda, his world was beginning to get blurry as an array of voices echoed through his head.

"_Do you remember what it is to protect someone you love?" _

"_Power is all you desire? Then why not hatred or evil?" _

"_Love is something fools acquire." _

Why now? Coming back to the scenario, Kanda and Allen jumped simultaneously and left their deadly strike land. It definitely hit something fleshy. Lenalee jumped back. Blood dripped from her torso.

"…" She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Pure shock reflected in her eyes as she dropped to her knees. She looked up at the two cursed men.

"Well?" She asked dully. "Hurry up and strike." She said. Suddenly it wasn't the cold-hearted girl who they had come to know. Suddenly, it was like a child, waiting for her death to come.

"…Kanda." Allen asked but then stopped himself. He didn't know what to do. This was not what they anticipated. Kanda looked at the girl who was on her knees begging and took a step towards her. He too bent down.

"Lenalee…" He said looking at her. Allen hesitated to take a step. Huffing and holding her wounds, she looked up at Kanda. Her eyes terrified. Kanda observed, but said nothing. He just stared. Deep within those eyes something stirred as if trying to hide itself from him. That was all Kanda needed to see.

"Please," Lenalee begged, "Don't-" but before she could finish, a blade shot through her body, and continued until a good size portion could be need petruding from her back. Allen's sword came from above and remained in the girl's body.

"It's done." Allen said weakly. The small trickle of blood seemed to have gotten bigger than expected. "I feel kind of dizzy though." Kanda remained silent, he merely sat there. Minutes passed and Allen fell to the ground, breathing deeply. Kanda blinked and turned to look at him. A fairly big pool of blood could be seen in the snow and Allen looked pale.

"I see, it's over now huh?" Allen whispered. Kanda answered, "It was I who was supposed to be dying now." Allen smiled meekly. "Yeah, but fate can change."

"Yeah…change…"

Kanda didn't know how long he stayed there. The life of Allen Walker had come and gone. His limp body rested peacefully beside Kanda. Two bloody pools surrounded him. And then the snow began to fall. At first it was gentle, as if it was unsure or afraid to fall on such a bloody scene. Then, after some time, it made up its' mind and fell heavy. Again they returned,

The coldness.

The bitterness.

They both had come back to haunt him as if he had to be continually punished. It was a never-ending nightmare. A curse.

_Well that's it! Sorry for the really emo story, but I was thinking about it while writing exams so you can sort of imagine. Please feel free to leave a review or two as it makes me know as a writer that my stories are being read and not just…. floating there. Negative comments are also welcomed, it helps me to improve! Thank you so much, for reading and for commenting! _

_**-ITACHIANIMEFAN**_


End file.
